Possible Impossibilities
by Shiro6789
Summary: A collection of IchiIshi oneshots, mostly just pointless fluff. MxM, BL, etc.
1. Chapter 1

Shinigami and Quincy: forever enemies, despising each other. Yet somehow, two had come together, managing to coexist; if not completely peacefully, at least in a friendly sort of way.

It had started out with neither knowing the other. Through many weeks and months, they'd become acquaintances, and then friends. And eventually, lovers.

Shinigami and Quincy, black and white. It was hard to believe that they could even manage to meet without exchanging blows, let alone exist peacefully together. It didn't seem possible.

But, as Ichigo lay in bed, gazing at the serene face of the figure sleeping beside him, he himself was practically an impossibility. And yet here he was, living and breathing.

He reached for Uryuu's hand beside him, smiling. The world was filled with possible impossibilities, and he was determined to enjoy this one down to the very end.

* * *

I don't just write GrimmUlqui, you know-even if it is basically my all-time favorite pairing...*blushes* IchiIshi's my second favorite though! ^^


	2. Uncertainties and Some Odd Soup

"Do you like Kurosaki-kun, Ishida-kun?" The question sprang out of the blue, as Orihime looked over at him inquisitively.

Uryuu choked, face turning red. "W-What makes you think that?" he sputtered out.

Orihime put a finger on her chin, making a thinking pose. "Eto...Well, you always seem to be staring at him, and whenever he looks at you, you blush."

By now, Uryuu's face was a shade of red few had ever experienced. "I ah wait, I blush?"

Orihime nodded with an ultra-kawaii face. "Mmhmm. It's hard to tell, but you do blush a little, Ishida-kun."

Uryuu turned around, focusing on the bowl of food Orihime had set before him. "...There's no way I'd like a brash idiot like him." Grabbing the spoon, he took in a huge mouthful of whatever weird combination Orihime had given him, nearly choking again in the process.

At the stove, Orihime simply smiled at him. "Well, if you say you don't like Kurosaki-kun, I guess you don't like him. But..." She grabbed several hot peppers, throwing them into the soup simmering on the stove along with a lemon slice. "I think Kurosaki-kun likes you too, Ishida-kun."

Uryuu, who'd just barely gotten rid of his previous tomato-face episode, was thrown into a soup of emotions that vaguely resembled the one Orihime was currently making, emerging with another face red as a hot pepper.

"Well...ah..."

Orihime chuckled to herself, turning the stove off and carrying the pot to the table. "Meanwhile, you can taste my newest soup! Lemon-pepper and Fried Noodles Soup!"

Uryuu stared in dread at the atrocity Orihime had made, face slightly green.

* * *

Awwww *cute face* Uryuu's got a crush!...

Uryuu: Shut up! I do not! *blushes*

Shiro: Ohh, but I know you do! *giggles*

Uryuu: *blushing even more*

Shiro: Me does not own Bleach. Me is a good person who respects copyright laws (mostly...^^')

Uryuu: *hiding in a closet, still blushing*

Shiro: ...Oi! Uryuu! You coming out or not? *wild maniacal laughter*


	3. Prompt: Love Confession

_Prompt: Ichigo and Ishida confess their love for each other_

"Chocolates?" Uryuu looked up at Ichigo, the box of chocolates in his hands. "...Chocolates?"

Blushing slightly, Ichigo shuffled uncomfortably. "If you don't like them, I can always—"

"No, no, they're fine." Sighing, Uryuu pushed his glasses up on his nose, eyeing Ichigo critically. "What I'm wondering is, why did you give them to me? It's not as though today's a holiday."

"I _know_ it's not a holiday..." Ichigo stared off into space moodily. "I just felt like giving them to you, alright? Why can't you just take them happily and not argue with me over it?"

There was silence for a while, the only sound being the drip of the faucet. Uryuu stared down at the still-unopened box of chocolates, lips pressed together. Eventually, he spoke again.

"Kurosaki..." Uryuu sighed. "The reason why you gave me these...If you didn't want to be with me anymore, you could've just told me."

Ichigo turned to face his lover, shock written all over his face. "What? What makes you think that, Ishida?"

"Well," Uryuu began ticking things off on his fingers, "we never get along, we always fight, we're supposed to be enemies with each other, you never seem to be satisfied enough with me. On top of that, there was that argument we had last week." He peered at Ichigo over the tops of his glasses. "Need I go on?"

"But—that—what—" Ichigo spluttered, trying to come up with an effective counterargument. "Look, Ishida, just because all those things might put us apart a bit doesn't mean I want to break up with you! Why do you always have to be so negative?" He ran a hand through his hair, ruffling it.

"We're arguing again," Uryuu pointed out.

"No we're not! We are inot/i arguing, Ishida! This isn't arguing! This is—this is—" He searched angrily for the words, but couldn't find them. "You know what? Just—just—" Impulsively, he grabbed Ishida's shoulders, pulling him in for a kiss.

Pulling away, both of them were blushing intensely, Ichigo even more so. "Th-that wasn't an argument!" He looked away, embarrassed. "And we're inot/i breaking up Ishida, cause I shmmrrfffnnuu."

Uryuu smiled playfully, leaning in closer. "I couldn't hear that, Kurosaki. Speak louder."

"I said I shmmlllfffnn!" Ichigo glared from the corner of his eye.

"Louder, Kurosaki. Or have you gone through reverse puberty?"

"I said I still love you, Ishida! Is that loud enough?" Red-faced, Ichigo finally turned to look Uryuu in the eye.

Uryuu laughed, opening up the box of chocolates. "Don't worry Kurosaki, I heard you the first time, I just wanted to make sure." He popped a chocolate into Ichigo's wide-open mouth with a smile.

Then he frowned. "Although, I still don't understand what the occasion had to be, for you to bring me these chocolates..."

* * *

Thank ye, my lovely reviewer XtremeQueen1234! _"when they confess each others love" _was her suggestion (and a mighty fine one, at that). I'm not so sure about things getting "intimate," though...I'm not the greatest lemon&smut writer, is what I'm saying.  
On a lighter note—Ahaha, reverse puberty. Uryuu-kun does think of the best insults, doesn't he?

Uryuu: *pushes glasses up on nose* Why, thank you.

Ichigo: ...Why am I always the dumber one?

Shiro: Duhhrrr, Ichi-Berry! You're not the one with glasses!

Ichigo: *angry* Fine then! *snatches Uryuu's glasses, breaks them in his hand* *takes out a pair of fake glasses and puts them on face*

Shiro and Uryuu: Nooo, Ichi-Berry/Kurosaki! Don't become another Aizen! Stop breaking glasses!

Uryuu: Now thanks to you, I'm half-blind! Curse you Ichigo the Soul Reaperrrrr!


	4. Autumn

Leaves crunched underfoot as Ichigo made his way through the trees, Ishida following rather more meticulously. Watching as Ichigo disappeared momentarily in a particularly thick patch of leafy, still-green undergrowth, the darker haired teen emerged from the emerald ferns into a small clearing, seeing sunlight falling onto vivid orange hair. Small white butterflies danced through the air like a premonition of winter snow, as Ichigo bounded back to where Ishida stood, surveying the clearing.

"Isn't it great? I found it a little bit ago, and if it rains there's a little cave around here somewhere for shelter. It doesn't look like it's going to rain though, does it?" Raising a hand to his eyes, Ichigo stared up at the strikingly blue sky where the sun shone brightly, burning away the morning mist and filling the air with the last vestiges of summer warmth.

"The weather report earlier said there would be rainshowers by this afternoon," Ishida replied, raising a hand and letting a small butterfly land on him. It crawled for a few seconds, before flapping off again with a quick flutter of its wings, taking advantage of the sunshine before it melted away into grey skies. Downcast for a moment at this news, Ichigo perked up again, unable to stay gloomy in the bright morning.

"Well then, let's make the most of the sun that we have!"

Ishida looked around, still not having moved from his position after he came out from the undergrowth. "And what, exactly, do we plan on doing here?"

Ichigo looked at his classmate in surprise, before grabbing Ishida's hand and sitting down, pulling the other teen down with him. "We're not going to really /do/ anything, Ishida. It's too nice a day to be working! More like a day for relaxing and stuff like that, y'know?" He lay down on the long uncut grass, pulling Ishida back with him as well, again.

They lay there in silence for a while, watching the clouds scud across the sky briskly, wispy and white. Until Ishida, after a butterfly nearly flew into his ear, turned to look at Ichigo's face; basking in the sunlight, relaxed, resting for a while from the rigours of life.

"Kurosaki..." He shifted a bit, uncomfortable. "My pants are wet, from the grass."

"Mine are too." Ichigo batted lazily at a butterfly, dancing through the air above his head. "It's no big deal." They sat in silence for another few moments, until Ishida sighed.

"My back is wet, too."

"So's mine. Doesn't matter though, since we're wearing these clothes." Glancing over at Ishida, the ginger raised an eyebrow skeptically. "You are wearing something less fancy, aren't you?..."

"I suppose I'll be able to wash out any grass stains, and resew some of the worst parts." Ishida sighed again, thoughts running methodically through his head. "Though I need more detergent soon, and I'll have to—"

"Stop it." Ishida looked over at Ichigo, a pouty face meeting his eyes. "Don't think about the future, just enjoy the now. Stop thinking so much." Reaching over, Ichigo plucked the eyeglasses off of Ishida's face, smiling at the surprised look he was given. "I took off your glasses so you'll stop acting as smart as you look. Besides, you're cuter without them."

Ishida blushed, turning away onto his side. "Don't talk about me like /that,/ Kurosaki..."

"Why not? It's only true." Ichigo turned too, wrapping his arms around the other teen from behind. "And we're all alone here, nobody else. We can just be how we want...to be..."

Ishida chuckled softly. "That is true." After waiting a while with no reply, he shifted his head a little, trying to look back. "Kurosaki?" Still with no response, he moved around a bit more, before giving up and focusing on a little patch of grass in front of his eyes. "What happened? Kurosaki?..."

There was no reply, as Ichigo had fallen asleep in the warm morning sun, taking a break from his substitute shinigami duties.

* * *

Ah, yes, autumn. That lovely time of year when the leaves begin turning all sorts of warm colors, the days begin getting shorter and colder, and all the other slu—ahem, girls, still wear their little short shorts and low-cut tops even when it's freezing to death.

And so, for this beautiful season almost always associated with school here in the USA, I decided to write a fluffy little IchigoxIshida fic (to all you people in the southern hemisphere where it's spring, sorry...).

Again, apologies for not updating—school's been like hell for me (all honors classes, bleh), and I've been trying to get some sleep instead of tiring myself out creating fanfiction (gotta get those A's...).

Decently long AN is decently long, my apologies. I'm also open to any ideas and/or requests, so don't be afraid to suggest/ask! (:

-Tired Out But Not Yet Dead, Shiro.


End file.
